sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Side
A Sanders Side (sometimes just known as Side) is the manifestation of a particular part of the personality of Thomas Sanders. They are figments of the latter's imagination. These Sides are invisible to other people, and only the viewers and Thomas can see them, as evidenced in Can LYING Be Good?. List of Sanders Sides * Logan embodies Thomas' logical part. He is the opposite of Patton. * Roman embodies Thomas' fanciful part. He is the opposite of Virgil. * Patton embodies Thomas' moral part. He is the opposite of Logan. * Virgil embodies Thomas' anxious part. He is the opposite of Roman. * Deceit embodies Thomas' deceptive part. He is a Dark Side. Powers Because the Sides are not physical and fully human, they possess a number of magical powers. Influence Thomas - This is their first and foremost power. Because they are a part of Thomas, they can actively influence Thomas' behavior. This has a passive, as well as an active way of work. An example of an active way is Roman reminding Thomas they are able to shapeshift, (exact moment here) and a passive example is Virgil's duck out making Thomas more mellow, relaxed and forgetful. Shapeshift - All Sides possess the power to shapeshift - they transform into the likeness of a person. This change extends to their voice and physical appearance, although their clothes remain the same. From that moment on, the likeness takes control of the Side. This control is limited, however, since they still keep talking to each other with the correct pronouns. Summoning - Roman and Patton have both been shown to be able to summon any item. This includes living creatures such as dogs. It is unknown if Logan, Virgil, and Deceit also have this power, but seeing their nature as Sides, they presumably do. Summoning other people/Sides - The ability of calling on other Sides to appear, as well as people. This was demonstrated when Roman summoned Valerie in Alone on Valentine's Day??. These people are simulacra of the real thing, as they are actually under full control of the Sides. Thomas has also been shown to freely call on his Sides. The ability to summon the Sides can be ignored, as is demonstrated in the first part of Accepting Anxiety ''and it has also been demonstrated that a call is not needed for a Side to appear. '''Physic/movement control' - The control of the movements or body of other Sides. Deceit possesses this ability and uses it to make them shut up (which is part of the reason why the Dark Sides managed to stay suppressed). Unlike the other abilities, it is unknown if all Sides can do this or if this ability is unique to Deceit himself. Teleportation - The Sides and Thomas use teleportation by 'sinking down' and 'rising up' in order to appear. That is, excepting Virgil and Deceit, who do not use the sink down/rise up version and simply appear. They also can teleport on screen, which is shown by a dissolve effect. Dark Sides The term Dark Side was coined by Roman in Can LYING Be Good? to described yet unseen Sanders Sides Deceit had hidden away from Thomas consciously. Next to nothing is known about them, except that Deceit is one. Although the main consensus is that the Dark Sides might be evil, it is still a term Roman thought was cool to describe them. Many fans use 'Light Sides' as an antithesis to describe Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil to oppose them. Category: Concepts